


Our Last Dance

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Mess, Blushing, Guard Bang Chan, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Prince Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Royal Ball, Self-Indulgent, Transphobia, felix wearing a dress, not quite sexual tension, skirtlix, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: The grand night was approaching, and Felix’s stomach was in a tight double knot. Guests were already arriving in the palace. He recognized some of them as dignitaries from the neighboring nations. The few noblewomen he saw from afar were all dressed in magnificent dresses and the fact that he’ll have his own tonight made him a bit giddy.-Felix wears a dress at the grand royal ball, and Chan can't get enough of it-
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	Our Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ it's me again~
> 
> I started this a loooong time ago but only finished it now  
> Prince Felix in a dress has been living on my mind 25/8 recently and I wanted to share it with you!! 
> 
> Enjoy reading~ I hope you'll like it! Like always don't hesitate to comment here or contact me on Twitter @chandromeda!

The ballroom was in eruption. People everywhere carrying all sorts of things around. Cutlery, vases, drapes, flowers. The yearly ball was being held in a few days and everything needed to be perfect. Felix wasn’t an exception. As the crown prince and first heir to the throne, he needed to be the face everyone would remember. He liked balls, don’t get him wrong. But standing on this pedestal for endless hours, with the tailor jabbing needles onto his sides accidentally, wasn’t the most enjoyable part. He was mostly done with his dance lessons as well. It’s not like he knew how to dance since he was 8, but his mother and aunt always insisted he took more lessons to make sure he didn’t forget everything. When the royal tailor was done with him and Felix finished changing back to his more casual outfit, a servant came into the room and closed the door behind her. Felix beamed when he saw her.

“Lord Felix, I saw the tailor exit a few moments ago. Are you… available now?” 

He nodded eagerly, still noticing how she called him Lord when he repeated countless times she could simply call him Felix. He followed her to the hidden back door near the windows, she opened it with ease and led him in the servants’ quarters. The servants had a little network of hidden doors, allowing them to reach rooms faster. It was a courtesy of his great great grandmother. She loved everything that was mystery and secret related. She thought having those secret passages would make things more exciting. And they actually were very useful, other than as an exciting asset. During the enemy invasion, Felix’s grandfather went through, hiding in the secret passages saved his life and allowed him to retake the castle. Only the servants used the network now, the close royal family knew of its existence but never really made use of it. Except for Felix.

When they arrived in the staff’s dining room, Felix felt better. Here, he did not have to keep face, he didn’t have to stand straight, he didn’t have to stay quiet. He could laugh out loud, he could slouch on his chair, he could really relax. His best friend was waiting for him eagerly and when he saw the prince walk into the room, he got up suddenly.

“Finally! Took you long enough!”

“Sungie, you know how the tailor is… He always had a little detail to fix.”

Felix and Jisung grew up together, they were born a day apart, and everything opposed them. Felix was a prince and Jisung was just a servant, but they immediately clicked when they met. Jisung’s parents were very wary of their friendship ever since they were kids. If Jisung made any mistake with the Prince, it would have had very heavy consequences. But each time they got into trouble as kids, Felix’s parents never did anything. “They are only kids, it’s normal they get into some trouble” The queen kept repeating. 

“How do you think he’ll react when he sees he did all of this for nothing? You’re never going to wear it.” Jisung snickered.

“I don’t want to know honestly… I think he’d be the scary type when mad.”

“Then don’t imagine the king’s reaction. Ooh just thinking about it makes me shiver.”

Felix really dreaded his parents’ reaction. It was something he wanted to try for so long. It would probably be the most daring thing he’d ever do. Every ball he attended made him make his mind up even more. Each time, the ladies were wearing the most magical attires; dresses flowing behind their back, lace graciously enveloping their silhouettes, satin covering their elegant shoulders, and velvet adorning their chest and accentuating their waist. He was jealous. When they danced, the fabric would twirl around them, making them seem so ethereal. Why did he have to wear uniforms? They were nice, sure, but they paled in comparison. He wanted to twirl and have his dress move around him like a veil in the wind. He wanted to feel delicate and elegant like them. 

And this time he will. Jisung was the same frame as him, they often swapped clothes so that Felix could sneak out undiscovered. That’s why Felix sent him to a tailor in town so that he could get a gown for the ball. Since they had the same body shape, the gown made with Jisung’s measurement would fit Felix like a glove. And it was finally here, waiting for him. 

“C’mon let’s go try it on!” Jisung exclaimed leading Felix to another room so he could change. The dorm room was empty and Jisung locked the door.

On the bed, the dress was laid out and Felix's chest swelled. It was beautiful.

* * *

During dinner the majority of the staff was gathered in the large room, eating altogether. Jisung was sitting with one of the guards, still in his uniform, chatting with him.

“Did he like the dress? How did it look?” The guard asked quietly.

“Why don’t you go ask him yourself Chan, mmh?”

Chan was moved from the military to the royal guards less than a year ago and was assigned to the servants’ quarters. Jisung befriended him quickly, making it a personal objective to make the guard feel more at ease here. He always seemed so tense. Seeing the guard’s cheeks pink up under the comment, Jisung smirked.

“Kidding.” he giggled. “He loved it. He looked awesome too, like a fairy. It’s made of silk and it has silver-”

“Don’t tell me!” Chan cut him in his description.

“Why?”

“I want to keep the surprise.” The guard mumbled. “For the ball. When he’ll go down the stairs.”

Jisung laughed. Chan spent a lot of time with the servants and so he got to meet the prince under his truest light. Meet is a big word, he mostly looked at him in awe from the sidelines. His smile was always so bright, and his laugh so warm. Jisung knew the guard was head over heels for the prince, so he kept teasing him about it.

“Well, you’re in for a big surprise then. I hope you will have somewhere to sit because he’ll knock you off your feet. Trust me on that.”

Chan blushed even more. He really could not wait to see him. He would not be on surveillance duty that night, he’d be posted inside of the ballroom to ensure nothing happens with the guests. He wouldn’t miss any second of it.

“So Chan…” Jisung started teasingly “Do you plan on talking to him someday or are you still going to look at him like a wounded puppy each time he comes down here?”

“…shut up!”

“No, but for real. I’m serious! It’s been months that you’re pining for him. Do you plan on doing something?”

“Jisung…” Chan looked up at his friend with tired eyes. “He’s a prince… What do you want me to do?”

“Ask him for a dance?”

Chan choked on his water and looked at Jisung with wide eyes.

“Felix loves dancing! Plus, I used to be his practice buddy so I can teach you some moves!”

“Wait..” Chan frowned his eyebrows “You’re serious?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Chan sat up straighter and coughed a little to regain his posture a bit. He leaned a bit and looked up hopefully at Jisung.

“Do- Do you honestly think he’d accept?”

“Oh yeah. He totally would.” Jisung assured with a shit-eating grin. “You up?”

Chan could sneak out of his post for a few minutes, right? It wouldn’t hurt anyone… would it?

* * *

The grand night was approaching, and Felix’s stomach was in a tight double knot. Guests were already arriving in the palace. He recognized some of them as dignitaries from the neighboring nations. The few noblewomen he saw from afar were all dressed in magnificent dresses and the fact that he’ll have his own tonight made him a bit giddy. 

Chan, on the other hand, was reviewing the conduct of the ball with his captain. He’d be posted for the first half of the night and have the other half with a laxer duty. He’d take his chances when he’d be relieved from his post. If he dared to. Jisung did teach him to, at least, follow a lead without stepping on anyone’s toes long enough for a proper dance. Yet, he wasn’t sure how he’d fare in the real situation. He’d probably make a fool of himself. He was cut in the middle of his thinking when he was sent to his post, the announcements were about to be made.

The royal couple exited the prince’s room, after making sure he was ready and pampered up. The queen was satisfied, the uniform by the royal tailor fitted him everywhere, he’d be perfect tonight. Little did she know, as soon as they were out, Felix locked the front door and knocked on the secret one. It opened immediately, and Jisung accompanied by 3 servants poured out of the passage. The tailor’s outfit didn’t last long as he changed quickly into his dress. He sat on his bed while Jisung and the 3 others were working on the rest: his hair, his makeup, his jewelry, his shoes, and his nails. Everything was planned to the second and Felix felt like he was going to burst from nervousness. Then he heard his parent’s name being called. The announcement. He was next.

* * *

Chan was posted on the right side of the grand ballroom, near the staircase. Not directly next to it, but not on the other side of the room either, it was ideal. When the prince’s name was called, anticipation bubbled in his chest. But when Felix didn’t show up after a few minutes of waiting, people started to whisper. Chan looked over to his colleagues, worried. The queen was about to stand up alarmed, when someone exclaimed:

“Look!”

All the attention reverted to the top of the staircase. The hall was silent and only the faint echo of footsteps could be heard. Only the prince’s chest and up was visible, the rest covered by the engraved railings. But as soon as he approached the start of the stairs a few audible gasps were heard from the audience. As he was coming down the stairs slowly, Chan couldn’t remove his eyes off him. 

His silver hair, delicately pushed back were decorated with glitters here and there, shining in the chandeliers’ light. His almond eyes were accentuated with blue eye shadow, contrasting with his whitened lashes. Little gems were placed under his eyes, making his look even more ethereal. His lips were a soft rosy color, almost inviting. His only earring, on his left ear, was dangling along to his every move. His neck was covered entirely by a soft blue silk collar decorated with silver embroideries. It was attached to the rest of the dress at the front. The silk was surrounding his torso delicately and the silver ornaments continued their way around his chest. Around his shoulders laid a delicate white tulle veil, tucked in the silver semi corset decorating his slim waist. Little blue jewels were embedded in the delicate carvings of the metal. Below his waist, the white veil accompanied the blue silk, cascading around his thighs and behind his legs. The asymmetric cut made the dress shorter in the front and longer at his back. The fabric was leaving a trail on the steps behind him. The heels of his silver shoes were echoing against the marble steps in the silent hall. 

Having all the eyes on him made Felix want to burst. He never had that much attention in his whole life, but he could not say he didn’t revel in it. He knew he looked absolutely amazing, and he hoped now that all the pompous noblewomen he used to have to talk with were envious. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he flashed his best smile to the audience and bowed, as the tradition wanted. And this time the smile was genuine. He enjoyed this. He felt way more empowered dressed in this than with any of the suits, even if made specifically for him. Tonight, was his night. He was going to do whatever he wanted. He was even contemplating asking that guard Jisung talked about for a dance. He was pretty cute and THAT would make people talk too. Tonight, he wanted to break stereotypes. Damned the consequences. He continued his way to the thrones and sat beside his mother, where he always usually did. He didn’t dare look at his parents’ eyes. He knew they were probably both harboring looks that could kill. 

When everyone was settled, the king stood up to give his speech. Felix didn’t pay much attention; he was wondering who would come front for the first dance with him. Usually, there were maybe eight, ten at most, noblewomen presenting themselves, hoping to have the honor of being the prince’s first dance. Now he was wondering how much will it be? Will there even be someone? Much to his surprise, as soon as the speech was done and the first dance announcement was made, a lot of people stood up. More than usual. And they were not all women. The prince of a newly allied southern nation got up as well, making the audience gasp once again. Though, it didn’t seem to bother the foreign royal family. It caught Felix’s attention immediately. He was tall and lean, his warm golden-brown skin contrasted with his white suit, making him even more elegant. His black braided hair was held into a bun and decorated with golden threads and jewelry. As Felix was exchanging an intense look with the foreign prince, the queen leaned to his side to whisper in his ear.

“Choose wisely Felix. You’re already on _very_ thin ice.” 

Her tone was sharp. But it didn’t scare Felix. This was the perfect opportunity. The southerners were recent allies and from what he gathered; the arrangement was still weak. They could have sent the princess to have the first dance, but they sent the prince instead, which meant this was normal for them. Dancing with the foreign prince would salute their traditions and could only be beneficial to their image. And on top of that, he’d get to offer his first dance to a cute boy. This was even better than asking that guard to dance. Don’t get him wrong, he’d still do it when he’d get the chance. He didn’t miss the way the other’s eyes were locked on him when he went down the stairs. They would follow his every movement. Even now. 

The contenders started to introduce themselves, and Felix acted as if he was interested, to keep face. He knew who he would dance with. He didn’t care about the others. When all 27 of them finished introducing themselves, Felix got up and immediately made his way to the man, offering his hand to the dark-skinned prince. 

“Shall we?” Whispered Felix with a mischievous smile.

The prince chuckled and answered with an accent Felix didn’t recognize.

“Of course, my prince.”

As the crowd left the ball floor to leave space for the first dance, and the dancers took place, Felix put a hand on the prince’s shoulders and him on his waist. This felt strange but exhilarating at the same time. As the music started, they started to move. He could feel the fabric twirl as he moved. He could not refrain from a smile. Felix looked up at the dark prince, and he was smiling back.

“I gather dancing with another man isn’t common for your culture. Nor a man wearing that kind of apparel.” He asked curiously.

“Not at all.” Felix shook his head with a chuckle. “My parents are probably going to scream at me once this is all over.”

“I couldn’t understand why. You look exquisite. The jewel of this evening.”

Felix blushed. He wasn’t used to this. He knew he was attracted to men too for a while now, but he didn’t say it to anyone aside from Jisung, of course. Experiencing this for the first time was thrilling. Maybe the adrenaline of the whole situation made him blatantly flirt back. He didn’t regret it one bit. 

“I hope you know this is all in good fun, I wouldn’t want this blooming relationship to become awkward.” The foreign prince announced at the end of their dance. “I am not attracted to men, unfortunately.”

“Of course. I was not seeking anything of that sort with you. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Felix answered, relieved. 

“Prince Felix, meeting you was a delight, I can’t wait for our family to do business together so we can see each other again.” The dark-skinned man bowed down and kissed Felix’s knuckles.

“Likewise.”

Felix felt a little giddy after this dance. This night was starting so well. Maybe it’d even be the best night of his entire life. He danced with several dignitaries and even another nobleman, that confessed he always wanted to dance with him but couldn’t due to cultural standards. If his actions meant he could open a way for others who felt trapped in customs as he did, Felix was content. He swore he even saw the southern princess dancing with one of the noblewomen as well. Now he was sure, this _was_ the best night of his entire life. 

During the entire night, Felix kept an eye on that guard Jisung talked about. He was posted near a pillar on the right side of the ballroom. His chocolate hair was brushed back on one side when it usually covered his forehead. His uniform was more decorated than usual as all guard wore their ceremony uniforms. It was a beige set, with a red scarf around his waist. His leather pauldrons were linked by a few bronze chains resting on his toned chest. On his torso was pinned the few medals he earned during his service, there were 3 of them, which was already a lot for someone his age. Felix grew more interested each time he looked over at him because each time he did, the guard was staring at him and would avert his eyes quickly and straighten his posture, his cheek getting rosy. 

As soon as Felix noticed the change of round was in effect, he excused himself from whoever he was supposed to talk to and crossed the room. He looked around hastily, searching for the guard when he realized he had already been relieved from his post. When his steps took him to an empty corridor leading to the palace hall, he noticed him. He was in a corner seemingly debating about something in his mind, as he was pacing around, looking intently at the floor. Felix approached him.

“Guard?”

Chan immediately stood to attention. After realizing who called him, his heart dropped. Was he in trouble? Did the prince catch him? Felix noticed how tense the other was and maybe it made him want to tease him a bit.

“Your highness.”

“Your name is Chan, is that right?” Felix tried to remember what Jisung told him.

“Yes, your highness.”

“Is there anything you have to report?”

“N-No, your highness.”

“Is that so?” Felix raised an eyebrow, cocky. “You’re allowed to call me Felix, you know.”

“I’m sorry I cannot do that, your highness.” Chan tried to keep a straight face and look everywhere but at Felix.

“Oh come on, it’s just my name.”

“I know that your highness, but I’m not-”

“What do I have to do to make you stop? Remove all those medals?” Felix chuckled while gesturing to Chan’s torso where his medals were pinned.

Chan swallowed nervously. He had the power to, but the prince didn’t seem to be the type to do that... Right?

“You know I don’t mean it, right? I’d never get your medals removed; I was just joking.” Felix pouted, saddened. “I’m sorry if I scared you, I just want things to be more comfortable. I apologize that was a very inappropriate thing to say.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, your- Felix.” He corrected himself. “I have no right to have a say on your decisions.”

“No, on the contrary, I want you to say what you think.” Felix smiled warmly at him. “I noticed you a lot in the servants’ quarters and asked Jisung about you. I want us to be friends. If that’s ok with you.” 

Chan’s cheeks flared up. Just how much did Jisung tell him? This is not at all how he expected things to turn out, he expected to cower away and never ask the prince for a dance, like he promised Jisung he would. Or if he ever found the courage to ask, he expected to be turned down fast. Even if he was assured of the contrary.

Endless seconds passed until Felix coughed.

“Please answer, this is awkward.” He whined.

“Yes!” Chan exclaimed too quickly, surprising Felix a bit. “Yes, I’d love to be friends... Felix.”

The younger prince beamed, his smile almost blinding. The way his eyes closed the more he smiled was adorable. And that’s when Chan realized he was in too deep.

“So, Chan.” Felix started with a smirk. “Did you enjoy the ball so far?”

“It’s splendid.” Maybe Chan didn’t refer to the ball.

“Oh yeah… the dancing was great, wasn’t it ?” Felix retorted amused. “I saw you stare … While we’re here, is there nothing you wish to say?”

Chan hesitated; he was dying to tell him everything he had on his mind… Felix seemed engaging enough, maybe the prince would not turn him down as bad as he expected. Still unsure, he asked, cheeks red and looking everywhere but at him.

“Am I… allowed to speak freely?”

“Of course.”

Chan looked around, to make sure there was no one around to hear them.

“You’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid eyes on in my entire life. You look like an angel. Stunning.”

Felix blushed deeply. He was expecting maybe a “You’re very pretty.” but not… this. He didn’t know what to say. They stared at each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. The silence was tense in a way none of them could describe. Chan exhaled loudly like he was trying to control his breathing.

“Felix… Would you offer me a dance?” He asked shakily.

“Oh gods. I thought you’d never ask.”

Felix hastily took Chan's hand and dragged him back to the ballroom. Maybe the adrenaline of all this made him want to do it right under his parents’ nose again. He made it clear enough already. A bit more oil to the fire wouldn’t worsen anything. 

Felix instinctively rested his hand on his partner’s shoulder and Chan awkwardly put his on Felix’s slim waist. He wanted to scream to the top of his lungs. He felt like Felix could sense his sweaty palm through his dress at this point. He was so nervous. The prince noticed his unease and reached to take Chan’s hand from his waist to put it on his shoulder. He then placed his hand on Chan’s waist, delicately. Chan's face heated up. 

“I’ll take the lead if that’s ok with you?” Felix declared in a husky voice.

Chan nodded fervently, thankful for this change of roles. Felix started to move and lead him into the dance. Chan concentrated every nerve in his body to follow Felix and not make any mistakes.

“Where did you learn to dance, Chan?”

Felix's voice startled Chan a little and broke his concentration, making him miss a step. He quickly found the pace again, cheeks red like a tomato. Everyone was certainly looking at them. He was dancing with the crown prince after all. And he made a total fool of himself. He kept ushering apologies.

“That’s ok, don’t beat yourself over it.” Felix reassured with a sweet smile. “So ?”

“Jisung taught me.” Chan answered after clearing his throat

“Of course he did.” Felix chuckled.

The song was nearing an end and they were both dancing in silence, their hands intertwined. Until Felix’s dad’s voice resonated in the hall.

“Enough!”

The musicians stopped, as well as the dancers. Felix shivered. Here it was.

“Captain, I think Prince Felix is feeling unwell tonight… can you accompany him back to his chambers? And make sure you teach your guards some manner after that.”

Chan turned pale. Felix stepped away from him and forward closer to his father. Was he about to make a scene in the middle of the palace? Very likely. He didn’t go this far to stop here. Might as well go all out.

“Thank you for your concern Father, but I’m feeling well. No need to take me back, I’m simply enjoying the ball. As for the guard, I don’t see the problem. I ordered him to dance with me. He only did what he was told.”

Chan looked at the prince with big eyes. Was he trying to cover for him? He was the one who asked him, not the other way around. 

“Felix…” His father warned, in a low scolding tone.

“Yes?”

“Stop this already.”

“Stop what exactly?” Felix questioned, faking obliviousness.

“We’ll discuss that later.”

“No Father. Let’s discuss it right now. What exactly do you want me to stop? Me genuinely enjoying myself for the first time in one of these balls?”

“I want you to stop this ridiculous transvestism!” He exclaimed. “Seeing you dance with all these men makes me think you want to take a woman’s place.”

“Do you realize how wrong what you said is? What exactly is a woman’s place? Are they only good for breeding to you?” Felix burst out. “And why shouldn’t I be able to dance with a man? Is it for the same reason I’m not supposed to be attracted to them? Too bad then, because I am.” The audience gasped. “It’s time you open your eyes and see how unhealthy this all is.” He finished dryly.

He turned around and made his heels clack on the marble floor and went back upstairs under the scrutiny of the whole court.

Chan stood there, stunned. He took a few seconds to finish processing what happened in front of his eyes. When he was done, he was already on his way to follow the prince upstairs. Jisung found his way out of the crowd to the guard and they both went upstairs, ignoring the orders to come back that were barked at them.

Jisung knocked on the door and waited patiently. When it opened, Chan’s heart broke. Felix’s makeup was smeared. Half of the gems under his eyes had fallen. Dark tears stained his cheeks, and his eyes were puffy. He sniffled.

“I’m ok. I promise. I will rest now don’t worry.” Felix reassured, a crack in his voice.

“Are you sure?” Jisung inquired worriedly.

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ll talk to you in the morning. Chan ?”

Chan gave all his attention to the prince and Jisung quietly moved away to give them a little privacy.

“Thank you for the dance, I enjoyed it a lot. I’d understand if you… wish to stop things here and keep it professional after every-”

“I have no reason to. I don’t think less of you. More, if possible.”

Felix’s eyes widened. Chan only smiled back at him. He had a surge of courage and took Felix’s hand in his own.

“I hope this wasn’t our last dance.”

Something shifted in Felix’s gaze and he smiled back.

“No. I believe it was the first of a long series.”

“Good night Felix.” Chan whispered.

He hesitantly brought Felix’s hand to his lips and laid a kiss on the back of it. He let go, turned back, and started walking away. The prince’s gaze followed him all the way until he looked back hastily. When Chan saw that he was still looking at him he turned away even more quickly, cheeks red. No. This certainly wasn’t their last dance.


End file.
